Night of Passion
by Takara Ravenheart
Summary: You have a spiked punch. Add a few bottles of wine to that. This leads to hidden feelings coming out into the open as a night of fiery passion erupts. What will come of this. Contains TagiruxYuu and a major LEMON (sex) scene, very graphic. Rated M for safety.


_Okay so I decided to get something in for the One Ship Boot Camp Challenge, once more for my OTP and this has a major major LEMON *scene* involved. Not sure yet if it will be a one-shot/drabble or a multi-chapter. It uses the prompt 'bottle'. Reviewers, please tell me which it should be. And MAJOR thanks to my lovely beta _**Angel's Sins** _for helping me out! Thanks! This is also written for the Tale in Fragments challenge, 10 Prompts List 1 using the prompt 'hard'._

* * *

><p>It was just meant to be a celebration, the seven-year anniversary since Quartzmon had been defeated. While that held bad memories for some, in the end even Ryouma Mogami admitted that it was for the best and definitely worth celebrating. The small group of Generals and Hunters held it in a large hotel with a restaurant, deciding to have a week's thing as really it was just an excuse for the gang to get together.<p>

Yuu Amano watched from a distance as Tagiru and Ryouma chatted. They were so comfortable around each other now, almost as close as he and Tagiru were. An odd feeling churned in his stomach at the thought.

What if he replaced me? As quickly as the thought came, Yuu dismissed it. That wouldn't happen. He and Tagiru got along much better now, so there was no way that would happen.

"Oi, Yuu, come join us!" Tagiru called, distracting Yuu from his thoughts.

Yuu shook his head, a little amused. He had been worrying for no reason. Then again, Tagiru did say he tended to overthink things too much. Yuu made his way to join his friends for food and drinks. After dinner and a few bottles of punch - and maybe a wine or two - shared amongst them, the group divided into pairs and each went to their separate rooms.

Tagiru tugged Yuu's hand. "Yuu...I'm sleepy, let's go."

Yuu rolled his eyes. "Okay, dork, we're going."

The two headed to their bedroom. Yuu looked around the comfortable suite; he suddenly felt rather dizzy, like he wasn't really aware, but at the same time felt more alert than usual.

He found his gaze drawn to Tagiru and traced his slim figure with his eyes. Damn, was Tagiru always been this gorgeous?

"Tagiru," Yuu said, his voice almost seductive. "You're really sexy you know."

Tagiru smiled, coming over and snaking his arms around Yuu's neck. "You're one to talk." He placed a soft kiss on Yuu's neck and the blond leaned back to allow Tagiru better access as the other left a small trail soft kisses down Yuu's neck.

Yuu began unbuttoning Tagiru's shirt, planting kisses down his chest. Tagiru tasted amazing and he relished the other's boy's moans. Right now, he wanted – No, he needed more of Tagiru. He moaned in pleasure when Tagiru grinded against him. He could feel himself harden and groaned when Tagiru fondled his throbbing cock over his clothing. That seemed to be enough drive for him. The clothes slowly came off for them both.

Tagiru sucked, licked, and lapped Yuu's cock. A hot sensation pooled in Yuu's stomach as his legs shook. He gripped the table behind him as he closed his eyes.

"S – Shit," Yuu groaned. "Tagiru, I'm going to cum."

Tagiru just sucked harder. Yuu came, filling Tagiru's mouth with his cum. Tagiru swallowed every last drop eagerly, giving one last lick to Yuu's still hard cock.

Yuu lost it when Tagiru licked his lips. He shoved the brunet on the bed and smashed his lips against Tagiru's. Their tongues wrestled for control but Yuu dominated. Tagiru wrapped his arms around Yuu's neck, bringing him closer.

Yuu left a trail of butterfly kisses down Tagiru's neck and then latched onto one of Tagiru's nipples. Tagiru gasped breathlessly when Yuu stuck one finger in his hole.

"You like that, Tagiru?" Yuu whispered, adding another finger. "Come on, say it. I know you want it."

Tagiru moaned and gasped as several waves of pleasure mingled with pain consumed his writhing body. "Yuu, please."

Yuu smirked. "What?"

Tagiru looked at him through half-lidded eyes, a crimson flush dusting his cheeks. "Fuck me, Yuu."

Yuu didn't need to be told twice. He spread Tagiru's long legs, aligned his cock against Tagiru's hole, and pushed. Tagiru yelled in slight pain.

Yuu's mind went blank as he only saw Tagiru's erotic expressions. His body moved on its own accord, thrusting faster and harder inside Tagiru. Tagiru suddenly yelped, his back arching against Yuu's chest. Tagiru's increased moans and groans only made Yuu go crazier, slamming into Tagiru's sweet spot over and over again.

"So tight, Tagiru," Yuu grunted.

"I – I'm gonna cum!" Tagiru gasped out. "Yuu! Yuu!"

Hot seed spilled onto Yuu and Tagiru's stomach. Soon Yuu came inside Tagiru. He let out a shuddering gasp before collapsing on top of Tagiru.

Yuu, panting, rolled over to the side. His body felt spent as he went limp. Tagiru exhaled before closing his eyes, drifting off to sleep. His face was still red. Probably the alcohol.

Yuu soon followed thereafter. Somehow they ended up in each other's embrace by morning. It wasn't until Tagiru screamed when Yuu realized what had happened.


End file.
